


《好兆头》

by raojia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.十分不严谨的hpAU2.没做年操，所以是学生麦x教师罗3.我流OOC，请谨慎阅读
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	《好兆头》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.十分不严谨的hpAU  
> 2.没做年操，所以是学生麦x教师罗  
> 3.我流OOC，请谨慎阅读

PART A

娜美将数张报刊在长桌上摊开，而所有的画面里都露出同一个带着斑点毛绒帽的人形，从臭屁的不肯被镜头摄入的小鬼到身材修长的成年傲罗，甚至连在魁地奇比赛的随机观众采访里的偶然出境也没被放过。然而路飞扫了一眼这些来之不易的珍贵资料，最终也只是将其中一张拉近了多看了几眼，“谢啦。”他说。

那张活动照片上，黑眼圈浓重的男人穿着教授袍，正抬头将前来采访的记者赶往他堆满奇怪器械的办公室外。

娜美担忧了叹了口气。

“不是我说你，路飞，你突然跑过来要我帮你找特拉教授的资料，就算是我也很难办，而且，你确定知道这些东西之后，你就能让他喜欢你？”

“难道他教魔药？”

“没有，教黑魔法防御。”

“那不就好了，”路飞嘻嘻一笑，“只要不是魔药，就算他教黑魔法我都没问题，就算是魔药的话，多努力努力也可以。”

“但是，”娜美严肃道，“他和之前教魔药的柯拉教授关系很好，不如说根本就是极为亲密——要我提醒你你给柯拉教授找了多少麻烦嘛！”

“他离职不是我的错！”

“因为一个失误直接导致教室爆炸？”

“后来火势扩大是柯拉教授自己念错的咒语！”

“那复方汤剂？”

“我不知道我的袍子上粘了猫头鹰羽毛！而且把试剂当成茶喝下去也不是我的问题！”

“好吧，随你狡辩，但不管怎么说，”娜美耸肩，无视了路飞大声的抗议，“有件事我要提醒你，特拉法尔加•D•瓦铁尔•罗，现年二十三岁，父母和妹妹都是麻瓜，进入魔法界后一直成绩优异，和唐吉柯德兄弟，尤其是弟弟，也就是柯拉教授，走的很近，和哥哥的关系更微妙些，但这部分你接触不到，总而言之，他是今年学校新聘来的黑魔法防御学教授，原本隶属于魔法法律执行司，刚成为傲罗就执行了一个为期两年的大型任务，没人知道那到底关乎什么，但是任务结束之后他就从魔法部离职，转而来了学校。可这都不是最关键的地方。”

“最关键的是，他十一岁那年入学分院的时候，分院帽本是想让他去格兰芬多的。”

“嗯……所以呢？”路飞状似认真的沉思了一会，紧跟着就飞快的打破了她那‘路飞有在听人说话’的错误感动，毫无危机意识的重复道，“这很重要嘛？”

“他现在可是个拉文克劳！！！”

“对啊，他拒绝了分院帽给出的打算，选择了自己想要的那个，”路飞笑起来，“这不是很好嘛？”

“……你就等着那个腹黑男玩死吧！”娜美夸张的站起身，差点带倒身后的椅子，气冲冲走掉的时候甚至无视了才从外边回来的山治那热情洋溢的招呼。

“娜美小姐这是怎么了？”山治有些疑惑的在娜美让出的空位上坐下，心情很好的发觉整个广袤的公共空间里都没有某绿藻头的身影，这个时间点那人应当正在湖边午睡，但保不齐也会有意外发生，“你又惹她什么了？”

“没事啦，”路飞收拢长桌上被娜美留下的照片，还是那副没心没肺的模样，“应该马上就消会气吧，跟平时一样。”

他的重点还在照片上。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”极突然的，路飞突然坐在原位发出了一声惊叫，紧跟着就以迅雷不及掩耳之势追着娜美离去的方向狂奔而去，“娜美，娜美你等等，你那里有没有福灵剂——”

差点把山治吓出心脏病。

事实证明，就算强大如娜美，该没有福灵剂的也还是没有，路飞难得有东西求而不得，却也不怎么失望，只说什么计划一失败得改下一个……而数月之后他的朋友们回想起此刻，纷纷觉得，当时就应该提高警惕，说什么也得把福灵剂给他弄出来的。

不管从哪个角度去分析，路飞都不是那种正统的帅哥长相，不同于他那两位异父异母的亲哥哥，人们甚至不能明确的找出一个可以用以形容路飞的词汇，艾斯的痞帅和萨博的温文于他都不合适，而格兰芬多的勇敢也并不能用以形容外貌。他穿过午后被阳关缀成金色的长廊，长长的袍角随着过快的步伐翻飞，他不服贴的头发，他没整好的领口，他微微上扬的唇角，他眼里的光彩和过于欢乐的神情，他简直就是歌谣里那黑发黑眼的情人的梦。

纵然疤痕横贯眼下，他也依然是英挺、清秀、乃至于俊逸的集合——

只要他不做事，也不开口。

特拉法尔加教授的课程排在周五上午，而路飞从第一堂课开始就带上了他自己倒腾出来的危险魔药，尽管事后他狡辩说他只是想在课后去寻求指导（他没解释他为什么要请教授黑魔法防御的特拉教授指导他的魔药），但是格兰芬多被扣二十五分是没有争议的事实。然而事件的男主角对上自己怒发冲冠的朋友们时却也还只是大笑着挠了挠后脑勺，“我还以为会被留堂呢——”

完全没抓住伙伴愤怒的重点。

格兰芬多的分数自此迎来了暴跌。

黑魔法防御课每周一次，但路飞的花样绝不止每周一回，他模仿了山治往日里对漂亮姑娘的浮夸言辞，整句整句的超进他满是墨水压痕的羊皮纸里，他的论文写的糟糕，句子也抄的空洞，一眼过去宛如小孩子信手的涂鸦，得要很用力才能辨别出诸如“金色”“玫瑰”“激荡”等等一系列令人不明所以的词句。他会带着问娜美要来的O.W.L.s考试复习资料去敲特拉法尔加教授的办公室大门，美其名曰是要寻求课外辅导，然而他敲门的方式实在别具一格的好认，以至于次次都会在见不到人的情况下被直接拒之门外。

他拿着去霍格莫德的出门申请去要特拉法尔加教授的签字，他带着阿尼玛格斯变形到一半的乌索普去找特拉法尔加教授求助：直接性的将格兰芬多里那些心照不宣的违规冒险暴露得彻底。路飞本人是不在乎所谓违规的，因为不管他想做的事情违规与否他都会做，但是格兰芬多的分数并经不起他这种疯狂的折腾，而特拉法尔加教授显然也很不欣赏他这无规律的莽撞。分院帽看人一向很准，可特拉法尔加偏偏是拒绝了格兰芬多的那个，这个举动自然可以被解读出无数种含义，但其中最无争议的是也永远是：相比起传说中盛产英雄主角的“勇气”特质，特拉法尔加明显更中意自己的头脑。

面对格兰芬多莽撞到人尽皆知的“追求”，罗的应对呈现出了他一贯的审慎态度，所有的处理都没超出一位教师所能做出的范畴，他表现的太严肃也太妥帖，以至于所有人都怀疑他并没有真的理解路飞的用意。但事实上，罗每一次冷着脸扣掉格兰芬多的分数的时候，都会疑惑自己怎么就信了柯拉先生的提议，觉得回学校教书会是个好主意。

他卷起台面上的羊皮纸卷，把某封正在无意义嚎叫的信件塞进垃圾箱里，他原本的计划是去图书室查找文件，但外边魁地奇比赛的声音又实在吵闹的过分……他的视线在扫过桌角待批改的论文时悄然停顿了一下，他记得，那个叫路飞的格兰芬多有专程邀请过他。

当然事后想来，他不该去看的。

作为一个拉文克劳的毕业生，罗不论从哪个角度看都算不上最典型的那类，他的长相并不温和，眼神更是有些隐约的凶悍，优秀的视力不需要眼镜的辅助，然而依然会为了增添些许文气戴平光眼镜，他很高，很瘦，穿着始终得体，然而看上去又是一副同运动绝缘的整洁模样。他不像是会把所有的时间都耗在书本上的学究，但那点儿凌厉的天才就写在眉峰边上，他的鬓角圆融柔软，但他本人又锋利如刀。

他裹着本该去往图书室的书走向魁地奇球场，身上裹着某种漫不经心的疲惫，一个人的一天只有二十四个小时，然而特拉法尔加会把它延成四十八个，人们单知道他抛弃格兰芬多选择拉文克劳，却不知道斯莱特林也曾是他的选项，勇气，野心与聪明，他始终把不想为人了解的部分隐藏的很好。

他在球场的边缘出现，不是什么引人注目的姿态，球场上空有着十四柄飞天的扫帚，但他站在那儿用修长的手指撑了一下自己的下颚，他的眼睛和飞贼同色。

路飞几乎是一眼就望见了罗。

格兰芬多年轻的追求手，球场上最受瞩目的明星，他的视线本该围着神出鬼没的金色飞贼四处游走，现在却被牵进了一双更为迷人的眼睛。长时间的运动带动了他体内激素的分泌，心脏弹动的声音更是大的仿佛贴着鼓膜。特拉法尔加•罗教授先生一个人在入场处站立，给他带来的力量却仿佛能抵过场上的所有，那种气质不似他上课时来的强盛，却更为轻巧也更为舒展，犹如某种初生的嫩叶，不存在被捕食者放过的可能。

而罗自己也一定察觉到了，他在下一秒就避开了路飞看向他的眼神。

金色飞贼在他的视野里蹿出。

路飞捉到金色飞贼的瞬间罗连一秒都没有错过，瞬息万变的球场上他甚至没有眨过眼睛，而就算他强行把其中一半的理由归给路飞先前盯向他的眼神（实话实说，那有点吓人），那么另一半也只能被不情不愿得归给路飞在球场上的表现。就如他之前所知道的，这个男孩的聪明和运动神经在这所学校里是绝无仅有的名列前茅，而当它们一道被正确的用在他所喜爱的事情上时更是如烟火般璀璨的好看，他贴着扫把以常人难以企及的速度掠过低空，追着金色飞贼的轨迹以极玄妙的角度骤然抬起，有那么一个瞬间他几乎就是从罗的眼前飞过，袍角掀起的风就紧贴着罗的眼皮。

他的视线在追逐他，就好像路飞在追逐金色飞贼，他这花了大半心力讨他关注的学生此刻终于得偿所愿，却又仿佛并没有余力来关心自己成功的事实，他的注意力，他的胜负心，他在乎的重点重新回到一个学院学生应该在意的比赛项目，而当那枚飞贼终于被他握进掌心，他顶着汗湿的黑发和同样晶亮的眼睛在半空中高举胜利标杆的时刻，他却又忘回了罗的眼睛。

一明一暗，他们仿佛望进了同一片天地。

而罗笑了。

路飞留意到了罗的微笑，这是一件很奇怪的事情，他们当时的距离并不亲昵，又隔着重重的风和喧嚣人声的阻碍，然而路飞硬是从那样短暂的对视里捕捉到了罗的微笑和语言，很轻很轻的一句，如果不留神，仿佛随时都会碎在风里。

他的特拉法尔加教授声线低沉，听上去也没有任何好为人师的迹象，路飞能从里面捕捉到的永远只有某种豹猫的慵懒，此刻又因为混了些许含混的笑意而更为好听，他说，“你这次的作业没有及格，路飞同学。”

而格兰芬多本学期因为路飞而扣掉的分数，摇摇晃晃的，终于逼近了三百大关。

PART B

“算我求你了你换个人追行不行！！”乌索普觉得自己快疯了，不然也不会在回廊里突然崩溃到冲路飞大吼，作为被无端卷入事件的阿尼玛格斯受害者兼学院分数狂跌的心痛人，乌索普实在是很有发言权的一位。而他所说的也不过代表了路飞朋友们共有的心声。这么久以来，他们全都习惯了路飞的奇思妙想和说做就做，但是如果连魁地奇都不能挽救格兰芬多的分数，那么就算领头人是路飞，他们也是会揭竿而起，反抗暴政的！

“就是啊，”乔巴站在乌索普那边，“分数真的不能再这么扣了，特拉教授没有针对你是很好，但是你一惹出事就会害学院扣分啊。”

“而且，”娜美补刀，“你追了这么久根本没有成效，所以你到底干嘛非要追他。”

“还剽窃我平时颂扬美丽小姐们的句子，你要剽窃也抄的好看一点行不行，现在这样，你是在默写古代魔咒嘛。”

“你说的那些话比路飞的古代魔咒还没营养，他没抄得让人看懂你才该庆幸。”

“想打架嘛绿藻头。”

“来啊！”

“都给我停下——”娜美一把分开两个即将打起来的格兰芬多笨蛋，“我们很认真的路飞，你到底干嘛要追他啊。”

“啊，”路飞沉思了一下，“特拉仔有什么不好吗？”

一群人差点被他害得跌跤。

“腹黑。”这是娜美。

“阴沉。”这是山治。

“拘谨。”这是索隆。

“心思多。”这是乌索普。

“像坏人。”这是乔巴。

“嗯……”路飞沉思了一下，拍拍手道，“虽然你们说的貌似都是事实，但是我喜欢他啊。”

“所以说啊！！！”小伙伴们青筋冒起，“你到底喜欢他什么啊！！！”

而路飞给他们讲了个故事。

路飞不太讲故事，平日里也不会说太多的话，然而他贫瘠的语言依然在今时描绘出了一个完整的图景和琐碎的浪漫要素，关乎一场夜游，一个男孩，与一次邂逅。

那是个仿佛飘着荧光蓝色的夜晚。

路飞结束了今夜的冒险，披着隐形斗篷往格兰芬多塔冲，禁林的夜露削减了他身上直往外蹿的热气，也多少为他增添了少许清凉的气息。他猫着腰又流窜进一条走廊，却在庆幸今晚没碰见夜巡的老师之前瞥见了不远处幽微的荧光。

糟糕了！

这个念头浮起的瞬间，他就撞到了一旁的石墙。

砰——咚！

重物落地的声音迅速想起，路飞一个箭步都开始了贴墙，他并不指望前边的人错过自己闹出来的响动，只是希望隐形斗篷的遮盖能多庇佑自己一会儿，今晚的夜巡者的身份此刻还是个谜团，但他比较希望是柯拉教授，从魔药老师的手下逃出生天，这事他相当熟练。

但来者，并不是他认识的任何一人。

黑头发，个子很高，眼睛是猫一般特别的金色，皮肤很白，却又并非不健康，神秘而危险的气质被他凝练起来装饰在肩，他只是轻轻的扫了几眼方才发出响动的位置，就径直朝着路飞贴墙的方向走了过去。

路飞不敢出声，只能让自己与墙壁贴得更近，可是来人仿佛能望穿隐形斗篷一般笃定的朝着他走，表情里没有笑意，每一步都既稳又准。路飞看着他，连呼吸都屏住，却又觉得自己的心跳实在是吵，扑通扑通的，在寂静的午夜根本无法消停。

来人终于在他的身前站定。

那一天的罗到底在自己面前站了多久，这个问题路飞永远也无法弄清，他当时和罗贴的太近，是再近一点就能吻到的距离，他的大脑因为屏息而有些缺氧，晕乎乎的，丧失了清楚的处理事物的能力，夜风太冷，露水太香，他的心跳也太吵太吵，最后连会被抓包的微末恐惧都消散下去，只觉得距离真的太近太近，视野里终于只剩下来人饱满丰润的唇珠和细密的睫毛，还有那双自上而下打量着隐形的他的金色的眼睛。

要喘不上气了，但他还什么都没做。

“我就不问你夜游的理由了，但如果下次再被我撞到，别以为还能这么轻松哦。”

就在路飞以为自己会因为憋气而把自己搞死之前，他终于听到了来人的声音。

有点沙，也有点哑，但在晚风的吹拂里又仿佛天上的星星一般闪耀的好听，如同泉水般安抚了他紧张到快要蹦出嗓子眼的心脏，他甚至没在第一时间反应出这人所表达的含义。

但对方也没给他时间理解。

来人稍稍退开一点，那张看起来很好亲的嘴以一个极戏谑的弧度挑起，金眼睛里的压迫感和探究欲也跟着一扫而空，这陌生的男人对着心脏犹在狂跳的隐形小子摆了摆手，浑不在意对着空无一人的位置说话看起来有多诡异，“早点回去睡觉，小朋友。”

“当时我就觉得……”路飞顿了一顿，似乎是在思考准确的用词，但是最后考量下来也还不知道说哪个最好，只得一股脑儿的讲给嗷嗷待哺的伙伴们听，“感觉像是中了石化咒一样动弹不得，心跳声也没变小，反倒是变得更大了，明明他都走了我也还是觉得自己呼吸困难，就记得他的脸和眼睛，还有最后那个微笑……很好看的！”

“……怎么说呢，”山治顶着巨大的压力总结，“虽然十分一言难尽，但是不愧是你。”

“什么意思？”

“就是说我们认了，”娜美叹气，“既然你都这样讲了，那让你放弃这种事肯定不在考虑范围内了，但是你要追人就认真追啊，现在用的都什么办法，赶紧换掉！”

“就是说呢，”围观群众里冒出一道温柔的女声，“现在格兰芬多的分数可太危险了。”

“就是就是。”

“你也太不当心了！”

“回头要是输给斯莱特林那帮家伙可唯你是问啊路飞——”

“可是——”路飞正想说点什么，却突然敏锐的意识到方才的对话里有什么不对，于是紧跟着人群里就传出半声高了八度的惊叫，“罗宾教授你为什么——”

后半句被娜美捂住了嘴。

“对不起罗宾教授，”娜美有些手足无措，一边摁头路飞道歉一边道，“这个人是笨蛋，请您一定谅解。”

“没关系的哦，”罗宾微笑，“你们大可以继续说下去的。”

“不了不了，谢谢教授关心，”娜美把正在用行动表示抗议的路飞狠狠得往身后又拽了两把，“我们就不打扰您的休息日了，课堂上见——”

她拽着一众男孩子冲向了塔楼。

罗宾微笑着目送他们远去，一副很欣赏年轻人活力的样子，这场谈话她一点不漏了听了全程，很是满意本届学生的精神状态，至于另一个和她一样听了全程的人嘛……

她转向一旁的石像，冲着一早就站在后边的男人道，“你还不出来吗？”

特拉法尔加教授于此现身。

并未想到会和同事一起听闻事关自己的八卦的教授先生不情不愿，却也明白自己少不得为方才的见闻发表看法，于是他皱皱眉，道，“……麻烦的小鬼。”

但罗宾显然不同意她的观点，教授古代魔文的女性教授一副乐见其成的美妙微笑，轻飘飘的就要将罗的论断驳倒，“不觉得很可爱嘛，”她说，“十六岁，正是情窦初开的年纪啊。”

罗被她的用词雷了一下。

但这，就是蒙奇•D•路飞喜欢上他的始末了。

路飞追他追得人尽皆知，就连厨房扫洒得家养小精灵都能对格兰芬多的花头精说出个一二三四。罗不愚钝，在感情方面也没有收受的问题，可是那些稀奇古怪的追求方法却又仿佛一个令人眼花缭乱的巨大迷宫，他手持边边角角的四散拼图，却始终差着最核心的那一块，路飞到底喜欢他什么呢？

路线终于打通了。

霍格沃兹所有的师生几乎都是实质的校友，而罗也一样有过自己五年级的学生生涯，勇气，野心，智慧，在桌面上垒高的厚重书堆，他在那一年里以最好的成绩通过O.W.L.s考试，蓬勃的野望却又藏的极好，属于他的未来是可以轻易窥见的金色线条，仿佛只一抬手，就会与他的命运相连。

十六岁啊。

那天晚上他对路飞的处理并不合乎规矩，可一个年轻的教授总该有这点肆意妄为的权力。他当时并不知道那是路飞，更不知道这一通心血来潮会给自己招来这一出漫长的麻烦，可就算现在给他时间转换器让他改写未来，他也一定还是会做出同样的选择：那和是否改变过去没有关系，他只是应当尊重一颗十六岁的，冒险的心。

谁能真的拒绝十六岁的格兰芬多？

就算是神也不行。

毕竟路飞送到他眼前的那份感情，清得就像一汪能看见底部石子的山泉，或许笨拙，或许稚嫩，或许在各种细节的位置都笑话百出，可是被滋润到的人就是最为幸福的那个，就仿佛每天迎着朝阳迈出门去，进而看见新的生机，新的希望。

或许，他思忖着，他得稍微改下策略了。

罗这番复杂的心理活动，路飞很自然的一无所知，而周五的课上他果不其然又闹出了乱子：面对作为教具的博格特，不仅没有按照章程掌握滑稽滑稽的标准咒语，反而再博格特变形之前强行把可怜的教学道具塞进了柜子——倒不是说这不值得赞扬——但是该行为直接导致可怜的博格特先生在接下去的整个课程里都闭柜不出，瑟瑟发抖，严重损害了教学进度。

吓到以吓人为生的博格特，罗虚情假意的赞美道，格兰芬多居然真的能有你这样的天才。

这一次，他没拒绝路飞自告奋勇的，帮他整理教具的“惩戒”。

不过是一次小小的，小小的出格罢了，他想。

他在办公室里看着男孩扫洒，显然很不熟练那些家政用的简陋咒语，但努力中的身姿依然很有些好看，充满生趣。

他能像这样喜欢自己多久呢，罗突然充满了期待。

“下个月，”罗斟酌着，最终还是对正在整理他教学道具的路飞开了口，“我的社团会办一场交流会，各个年级的学生都会有，也提供一定量的下午餐点，如果你有兴趣，可以来。”

路飞的眼睛一亮。

少年兴奋的挥开手边的抹布，没留神它直接砸到了屋内的活动画像，相框内的老先生发出了一句长长的，不满的抱怨，但此刻什么都不能影响路飞的心情，“既然这样，那我——”

“但——”

“不行。”

“可——”

“不行。”

“我明明什么都还没说吧！”

“我知道，”罗优雅的回复，“但不管你想说什么，答案都是不行。”

男孩吵嚷起来，显然很不满罗这种滥用职权的方式，可是年轻的教授却没有细听他的抱怨，而只是低下头，用阅读的动作掩饰自己轻微上扬的唇角。

只是现在还不行，他想到，还要再等一等，再等一下，等到你度过那对所有植物来说都煎熬且漫长的生长期限，等到你真的成为能对自己负责的人，等到我们之间的权力阻隔最终消弭淡去，而如果那时候你还能坚持此刻的雀跃真心，那么今日所有对你闭合的门扉都将敞开，而所有的不行，都会转变为行。

**Author's Note:**

> 罗哥的底线在于，不和未成年学生谈恋爱【X  
> 全文7500+，以上。


End file.
